


Заместительная терапия

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2018; R+ [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: У Стива много бумажной работы, у Тони — недовольства этим фактом, а Баки... Баки просто готов помочь обоим.





	Заместительная терапия

— Может, он голодный? — одними губами озабоченно спросил Баки на ухо Стива, вырывая того из раздумий.  
  
"Оживший" неделю назад Коулсон так загонял на свою беду чересчур ответственного Капитана Америка с отчетами за весь период своей вынужденной "смерти", что слова служебных записок и рапортов продолжали стоять у Стива перед глазами даже в постели. В постели, которую он уже полгода делил с Баки и Тони. Несколько дней подряд его хватало только на то, чтобы добравшись до горизонтальной поверхности упасть и уснуть, но сегодня сон не шел к слишком уставшему Стиву, и Баки с Тони, так кстати оказавшемся не в мастерской, воспользовались моментом.   
  
Стив наконец очнулся от мыслей, ошеломленно глядя, как Тони, зафиксировав его правую нижнюю конечность, старательно оставляет дорожку укусов на икроножной мышце, двигаясь в сторону подколенной ямки.   
  
Кусаться Тони всегда нравилось. Нижняя губа Стива во время поцелуя. Мочка уха Баки, когда его член, словно поршень, ходил в анусе Старка. Задницу, вернее задницы обоих, перед тем как побаловать кого-то из них риммингом. "Жертвой" Тони Старка могла стать любая часть тела. Нет, понятно, три здоровых мужика в одной постели, два из которых, на минуточку, суперсолдаты, хоть и старающиеся соизмерять свою силу с потребностями тела одного конкретно взятого гения, но не всегда контролирующие себя в порыве страсти, так что тут всякое может случиться. Особенно если это "всякое" оговорено и одобрено всеми участниками процесса. Так что бог с ним, пусть кусается. Просто сегодня страсть Тони к подобным "нежностям" приняла, воистину, чудовищные размеры.   
  
— Пятница говорила, что он сегодня обедал, — едва слышным шепотом ответил Стив, вздрагивая при каждом новом укусе. Самое удивительное — его телу, кажется, нравилось, и еще как! Член, пачкаюший прдэякулянтом простыни, тому свидетель. Но Баки, временно оставленный без внимания Тони, уже заронил зерно сомнения в голову Стива, вынуждая на время перестать думать о дурацких, никому, кроме Коулсона, не нужных, бумажках.  
  
— Так это когда было! — Баки недовольно нахмурился, тут же перестав гладить ладный стивов зад, вызвав, тем самым, разочарованный вздох. — Ладно Пятница, но ты-то, Стив! Да и я тоже... Тони, как насчет того, чтобы перекусить? Закажем роллов? Или что-нибудь из фастфуда, а?  
  
Тони промычал что-то невразумительное, воюя с кожей над ахилловым сухожилием Стива и явно не интересуясь какими-то там гипотетическими бургерами.  
  
— Хотя, возможно, Тони просто скрытый вампир. — Баки, произнеся это замогильным голосом, испортил весь эффект, несолидно охнув в конце, когда Тони, наконец оставив в покое ногу Стива, принялся за его икру.  
  
— Не похоже... — с сомнением протянул Стив, пристально разглядывая Тони. Он не так давно, благодаря Клинту, познакомился с современными экранизацией творчества Брема Стокера и считал себя каким-никаким, но экспертом. — Чеснок ест и столовый сервиз, серебряный, совсем недавно...   
  
— Ел?   
  
— Нет, помогал собирать. Помнишь, на том жутком приеме? Потом еще там Модок объявился, и ты его сбил столовым блюдом?   
  
— Б'ки, тьфу, Баки, что у тебя за странный гель для душа, со вкусом селедки, что ли? — Тони, наконец-то накусавшись вдоволь, отвлекся от своего занятия, заставив их прекратить шептаться, и теперь внимательно изучал оставленные им следы, аккуратно водя по ним кончиками пальцев, на что член Баки мгновенно отреагировал, встав по стойке "смирно".  
  
— Наташа подарила. Не нравится?   
  
— Да. Нет. Ничего так. Наверное. Копчененькая, кажется. Просто у Стива — с молочком. Сам понимаешь... Мало ли что...   
  
— Хочешь, кусочек хлеба принесу? Закусить? И у Брюса его гель попрошу? Он, кажется, на днях говорил, что купил что-то нейтральное, — тут же включился в режим наседки Стив.   
  
Тони, кажется, всерьез задумался над предложением. Потом решительно покачал головой.   
  
— Нет. Не надо. Хлеба. Посторонние примеси. И у Брюса ничего не проси. Да он и не даст. Чистота эксперимента нарушится иначе.  
  
— Какого эксперимента? — насторожился Стив.   
  
— А я не сказал? — Тони вполне невинно захлопал ресницами, словно только-только понял, что в кровати он не один. И проговорился. Потом виновато посмотрел на Стива и признался: — Мы с Брюсом поспорили, влияет ли на скорость вашей регенерации возбуждение или нет. И то, кто является причиной.   
  
— Ну и как, влияет? — Баки, первый пришедший в себя после подобного заявления, с трудом сдерживал смех глядя на ошарашенного Стива.   
  
— Мало данных, — сокрушенно покачал головой Тони. — Статистически недостоверный результат. Хорошо бы было контрольную группу организовать. Или Халка подключить... Для репрезентативности выборки...  
  
— Не надо Халка, — немного нервно сглотнул Стив, видимо представив челюсти их Зеленого Друга. И количество микробов, живущих в них.  
  
Тони только пожал плечами, соглашаясь.   
  
Стив открыл было рот, чтобы напомнить Тони об их соглашении, касающемся экспериментов в постели, но непроизвольно запнулся, увидев хитринку во взгляде снова наклонившегося к его ноге Тони.   
  
Его действия. Нелепые слова Баки про вампиров. Все моментально встало на свои места.  
  
Тони терпеть не мог делиться. Своими партнерами. Их вниманием к себе. А Стив, похоже, проштрафился в последние дни по полной. С другой стороны, все заботы терзавшие капитанскую голову благодаря "кусательно-заместительной" терапии как-то незаметно улетучились прочь. Так что сердиться на засранцев, а Бак наверняка был в сговоре с Тони, не было никаких сил. И желания тоже.   
  
Стив посмотрел на лучшего друга, на Тони и усмехнулся. Что ж...  
  
— Мне кажется, Тони, я могу тебе помочь. Организовать контрольную группу, — вкрадчиво произнес он.   
  
Тони, даром что гений, понял не сразу и теперь уже захлопал ресницами по настоящему, видимо, пытаясь сообразить, о чем идет речь.   
  
— Как? — заинтересовался Баки  
  
— А вот так! — Стив ловко перевернул Тони, ухватил в охапку вместе с Баки и повалив обоих на спину на кровать прикусил кожу шеи Тони. Тот сдавленно застонал, отреагировав мгновенно, но сопротивляться не стал. Баки, которому достался следующий укус — тоже.  
  
Не то чтобы возможные протесты помогли им.  
  
Стив всерьёз собирался опробовать "заместительную" терапию на самих горе-испытателях. И что-то ему подсказывало, что им это понравится. 


End file.
